User blog:Nkstjoa/Back For Blood Season 2
The time has come to determine the Deadliest Warriors of Season 2 and Season 3. Deadliest Ancient Warrior of Season 2 For the ancient warriors, we have Attila the Hun, the Zande, the Rajput, the Persian Immortal, and the Comanche. The Zande and Comanche are out because they are unarmored and do not have the resources necessary to penetrate metal armor. Attila the Hun is strong, but has leather lamellar, which doesn't protect him as well as metal armor, and his lasso would not aid him against either of his opponents. The Rajput was also powerful, but his aara won't do him any favors. The Persian Immortal gained the most kills out of all of the warriors of Season 2, but that could be attributed to his chariot and the Celt's inability to counter it. Also, if Attila the Hun defeated Alexander the Great in the sim, then it could be argued that he could also defeat the Immortal. Due to those points, the Persian Immortal is out. That leaves us with: Attila the Hun Vs Rajput Warrior As always, we shall begin with the tale of the tape: Attila the Hun Year: 406-453 A.D. Height: 5'6" Weight: 145 LBS Rajput Warrior Year: 900 A.D. Height: 5'10" Weight: 145 LBS With that out of the way, now let's look as some weapons: Short Range: Sword of Mars Vs Khanda The Sword of Mars has great cutting power, but the Khanda has far more force, allowing it to do far more damage than the Sword of Mars ever could. Edge: Rajput Mid Range: Lasso Vs Aara Both of these weapons proved to be their weakest weapons against their opponents and while both could still play a part in disarming the opponent, the lasso has more killing power. It will be much easier getting the lasso around the Rajput's neck than it will be striking a specific part of Attila's neck with the aara. Edge: Attila the Hun Long Range: Hunnic Composite Bow Vs Chakram Both of these weapons are undoubtably deadly, but the Hunnic composite bow clearly has the edge. It has greater range than the chakram and that alone could play a large part in the battle. Edge: Attila the Hun Special Weapon: Scythian Axe Vs Katar In some ways, this is almost like dolabra vs katar all over again. However, the scythian axe is far lighter and faster, which would definitely prove to be a threat to the katar. Despite this, I feel that the katar is more effective because its not only offensive, but could also prove to be defensive and could also potentially disarm. If the Rajput can get close enough to utilize the katar, then I believe that he has the edge. Edge: Rajput Armor: Leather Lamellar Vs Leather & Chainmail Attila the Hun is based around speed and accuracy and his leather lamellar armor clearly shows that. Now this would be perfect if on horseback, but what if you're not on horseback and are facing the Rajput head-on? That could present problems because if the Rajput can make that distance, then there's little that'll protect Attila from the Rajput's weapons. The Rajput's armor simply offers far more protection against Attila's weapons than his will against the Rajput's. Edge: Rajput To make this fight fair, Attila the Hun will not utilize his horse and will instead fight on the ground. Despite this setback, Attila clearly has the ranged advantage. Unless the Rajput can evade the arrows successfully, the Hunnic composite bow alone could prove to be the game changer that allows him to take the win. However, if the Rajput can get up close, then I believe that the strength of his weapons combined with Attila's armor's weakness may be too much for Attila to deal with up close. Until I can determine which of these edges will win the game for Attila or the Rajput, this match is undecided. Winner: To be determined Deadliest Modern Warrior of Season 2 Moving on to the modern warriors, we have SWAT, Jesse James, the Nazi Waffen-SS, the Somali Pirates, the CIA, Vlad the Impaler, and the Navy SEALs. Vlad the Impaler's hand cannon is simply too prehistoric to stand up to any of these firearms. The CIA's weapons, being based on espionage, simply have no place in a battlefield with opponents that kill and don't need to be hidden. Jesse James and the Nazi Waffen-SS have effective weapons, but their tech is older and won't hold up to the remaining three's. SWAT definitely has great weapons and equipment, but it is an elite crime-fighting unit, so it isn't designed to fight, say, wars. Perhaps the biggest death blow to SWAT will be their tazer shockwave, which will leave them with one non-lethal weapon when all of the Somali Pirate's and Navy SEALs' weapons kill. Now we are left with the Somali Pirates and the Navy Seals. The edge clearly goes to the Navy Seals because they have historically won against the Somali Pirates. Winner: Navy Seals Deadliest Ancient Warrior of Season 3 First, we begin the dividing line between ancient and modern. Genghis Khan is a defininite condender for an ancient warrior, so why not challenge him? Now who would challenge him: Joan of Arc or Hernan Cortes? Both have black-powder weapons, but Hernan Cortes has the more modern weapon out of the two, meaning that he would win against either of them. Take Hernan Cortes out of the picture and we have a far more balanced fight. And now we are left with: Joan of Arc Vs Genghis Khan Let's first look at the tale of the tape: Joan of Arc Circa: 1429 A.D. Age: 17 Height: 5'4" Weight: 125 LBS Genghis Khan Circa: 1206 A.D. Age: 39 Height: 5'8" Weight: 170 LBS Now it's time to look at the weapons: Short Range: French Arming Sword Vs Turko-Mongol Saber The French Arming Sword is most effective as a stabbing weapon, but the Turko-Mongol Saber is great whether you are stabbing or slashing. That gives Genghis Khan options. Edge: Genghis Khan Mid Range: Steel Crossbow Vs Jida Lance Besides the fact that Genghis Khan will have to aim his Jida Lance at vulnerable points, which will make his job all the more difficult, the Steel Crossbow, despite its reload time, won't have the same issues. Plus, Joan just might be able to take Khan out before he even gets close enough to attack with the lance. Edge: Joan of Arc Long Range/Special Weapons: Siege Cannon Vs Recurve Bow Against the armor, the Recurve Bow loses. However, if Genghis Khan can aim his arrow at the head, then he can get the kills he needs without worrying about the armor. The Siege Cannon is completely unstoppable and no armor will stop it from killing Genghis Khan, but the time it needs to fire off another shot just might give him the time he needs to quickly kill with his arrows. Because both of these weapons can pose a threat to both warriors, they are even. Edge: Even Armor: Plate Armor Vs Steel Lamellar Steel Lamellar is great, but there are exposed points to it, such as the limbs. With Plate Armor, Joan not only has more protection, but is still very mobile. Edge: Joan of Arc In military tactics, Joan's Audacity was compared to Genghis' Feigned Retreat. When comparing the two tactics, not only is Genghis' an effective tactic, but it may be one of the best tactics available to counteract Audacity. Edge: Genghis Khan When comparing X-Factors, Genghis Khan has the edge in Physicality with 81 compared to Joan's 64. This matchup will be close because Genghis Khan's experience just may allow him to find ways around Joan's armor. Then again, Joan of Arc has the more modern technology and has far more protection than Genghis has. Winner: '''To be determined Deadliest Modern Warrior of Season 3 As for the moderns, we have George Washington, US Army Rangers, Saddam Hussein, Theodore Roosevelt, Hernan Cortes, Pancho Villa, and the Gurkhas. Now George Washington and Hernan Cortes are automatically out because they had one-shot firearms. As for Pancho Villa, Theodore Roosevelt, and the Gurkhas, their arms won't hold up against these final two. Lastly, Saddam Hussein and his forces have historically lost to the US, so there's no need for a comparison. '''Winner: US Army Rangers Category:Blog posts